Unhappy
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou is unhappy with Ichigo's choice of boyfriend... Don't like, don't read.


**Unhappy**

Ichigo and Kisshu had been dating for a few months, since the final battle ended and Kisshu returned. Ichigo had had enough of working at Café Mew Mew, so she quit, and she and Kisshu spent almost all their time together. Her parents loved having Kisshu around, and Moe and Miwa liked him too. Ichigo sometimes joked that her parents liked Kisshu more than her.

The other Mews were happy for her, and Lettuce and Pudding had gotten together with Pai and Taruto. They also spent lots of time together, and everyone was very happy with how everything had worked out.

Well, everyone except Ryou, that is. Keiichiro was getting irritated with how he talked about the Cyniclons, and Kisshu in particular. He knew Ryou had a crush on Ichigo, but he also knew that Ichigo would never fall for Ryou. Currently the two of them were in the kitchen. Keiichiro was trying to design a cake, and Ryou was really getting on his nerves. He tried to ignore whatever Ryou was talking about, but finally he snapped. "Ryou, would you just shut up?" he snapped irritably. "I'm trying to work, and frankly, I could care less whether or not you love Ichigo; she's never going to love you, and that's final. She's with Kisshu, so get over it and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ryou looked shocked; Keiichiro never spoke to him like that. Then Keiichiro turned back to the drawing he was working on, and Ryou left. Keiichiro sighed as he heard the Café doors open and close, and picked up the phone.

Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. "That's odd, it's Keiichiro's number," she said.

"Let's hope Blondie didn't do anything," Kisshu said as Ichigo picked up.

"Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked into the phone.

"_Hi Ichigo," _Keiichiro said. _"I just told Ryou to get over the fact you're with Kisshu, and he stormed out. You'd better keep an eye out."_

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," Ichigo said. "I'll be careful, and let Kisshu know."

"_Good," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

"So Blondie's going to try to make you his?" Kisshu asked.

"Apparently," Ichigo said disgustedly. "I don't understand. If he actually loved me, the way you do, he'd want me to be happy, right?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "That's why I didn't say goodbye; I thought you'd be happier if I didn't. In my case, it turned out I was wrong, but if Blondie actually loved you, he'd do the same; let me have you, because I'm the one who makes you happy, right?"

"Right," Ichigo said happily, and kissed him.

As they broke off the kiss, the doorbell rang. Ichigo sighed as she got up, and said, "Let's go together."

"Okay," Kisshu said, taking her hand as they went downstairs. Ichigo opened the front door, and sure enough, Ryou was standing there. Ichigo sighed and asked, "What now?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" Ryou asked, glancing at Kisshu.

"No," Ichigo said. "You can either say whatever it is in front of Kisshu, or you can go back to your pink cupcake and leave me alone. I'd prefer the latter."

Kisshu snickered as Ryou sighed. "Ichigo, I just want you to be mine," he said. "I could make you happy if you'd let me."

"You want to make me happy? Then I'd suggest letting me be with Kisshu, and leaving me alone," Ichigo said. "That's the only way I'll be happy, and you should know that by now. I let you wreck my life once; I'm not going to make that mistake twice. And if you lay a finger on Kisshu, I'll kill you. It's nice to have my powers still."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ryou asked.

"You really want to know?" Ichigo asked. "Fine. You turned me into a half-cat freak without my permission or my parents' permission, made me work in your stupid Café till I dropped, made me fight Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto as well as spend every other waking moment looking for Mew Aqua, bullied me, docked my paycheck for fun, called me names, sexually harassed me, turned me into a kitten for fun, KNOWING that I hated that, yelled at me, overworked me, made sure I never had time to spend with anyone besides you and the other Mews, told me I was an awful worker at least five times a day- oh, and you're a completely racist bastard. I'm much happier without you in my life, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my life. I don't think anyone's going to mind if I or Kisshu kills you; Keiichiro called and said you were planning on making me yours, and he sounded irritated. Don't you get it? I hate you, Ryou, and I will never feel anything besides hatred for you, not after what you put me through. Now get lost."

"Can't you at least-" Ryou started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"NO!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Then Ichigo slammed the front door and locked it, leaving Ryou outside. She sighed and turned to Kisshu, and said, "I really hate him…."

"I can tell," Kisshu said. "Well, if he keeps it up, we can just get rid of him."

"Sometimes I wish we had gotten rid of him when you first came back," Ichigo said. "I've heard far more than my share of Blondie's comments about how all Cyniclons are heartless monsters, and I don't get why he doesn't realize that even if that were true, he's no better. But it's not true, and he's the only heartless monster I know. I just wish he'd leave us alone."

Kisshu hugged her, and said, "If your speech didn't help, and he keeps harassing you, I'll kill him. He's already put you through enough pain; I don't want you to have to go through any more."

"Thanks, Kish," Ichigo said, hugging back. "You're sweet."

_**Meanwhile: **_Ryou went back to the Café, and found Keiichiro waiting, looking irritated. "That was a fool's errand," he commented. "You do realize if you keep harassing them, Kisshu will kill you, right?"

"You wouldn't stop him?" Ryou asked.

"At this point?" Keiichiro asked. "After you brought Ichigo to the point of being nearly suicidal, and harassed her even after she quit? There's no way I'm going to stop Kisshu at this point, Ryou. You've done more than enough damage to Ichigo; stay away from her and Kisshu if you know what's good for you."

"Why are you acting like this?" Ryou asked.

"Because I'm sick of hearing your rants about how evil the Cyniclons are," Keiichiro said. "I'm sick and tired of your prejudices, and if you keep it up, I'm going to take Zakuro up on her offer to let me move in with her. And for your information, everyone else feels the same way. Everyone who knows you hates hearing about how evil you think the Cyniclons are. Didn't you wonder why all the girls quit? If it wasn't for your racist comments and rants, the girls might still be working here- aside from Ichigo, that is."

"Why doesn't Ichigo get that I love her?" Ryou asked.

"Are you really that stupid?" Keiichiro asked. "Your treatment of her was simply barbaric, Ryou. I bet at the time, if she had joined the Cyniclons, they would have treated her far better than you ever did. I tried several times to tell you that if you wanted Ichigo to love you, you would have to treat her like you loved her. You never listened, and instead you made her life an absolute misery. Get it through your head, Ryou- you're too late. And Kisshu deserves Ichigo far more than you do, which you would know if you were capable of admitting your mistakes."

"You seriously believe that that alien deserves Ichigo?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"He spent the entire time he was on Earth trying to get Ichigo to see that he loved her," Keiichiro replied calmly. "He also saved her far more often than the Blue Knight did. In fact, he saved her life in basically every battle. If he had fought her and the others with his full power, the Mews would have been dead by now. It's only because Kisshu was holding back that they're still alive. Pai told me the only Cyniclon stronger than Kisshu was Deep Blue."

"And you believed him?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, because he's a good friend," Keiichiro said. "And he's been a better friend to me than you have lately. We used to be close, but ever since you restarted your father's project, you just go on and on and on about how the Cyniclons are evil monsters with no hearts. They're not, Ryou, and you should know that by now. The sole reason those three came to Earth was in an attempt to help their people survive. They are far better people than you are. Your father would be ashamed of what you've become, and if I knew your mother at all, I'd say she would be too."

"How could you say that?" Ryou asked, sounding stunned. "I did what I did to protect the world from destruction."

"And to kill the Cyniclons," Keiichiro commented. "Your actions wrecked the lives of five girls not even out of school, and drove Ichigo to the point where her friends and family were watching her to make sure she didn't completely break down. She's already attempted suicide at least twice, and the first time she wrote a letter." He went over to a table, and picked up a piece of paper, then said, "Ichigo's friend Miwa gave me this after the first attempt Ichigo made to commit suicide, and told me that I should hide it until I felt that you would be receptive to reading it."

"Why would Ichigo commit suicide?" Ryou asked.

"See for yourself," Keiichiro said, handing Ryou the letter. This is what it said:

_To everyone at Café Mew Mew- I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore. I'm not usually the type to give up, but I've just had enough, and suicide is my only escape. The only reason I'm even writing this is to let Blondie know that he's the reason behind this decision. I know he'll try to pin it on the aliens somehow, but I really hope the rest of you won't listen to him, because if it was about the aliens, I wouldn't be writing this. I can handle Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto; I just blast them with my attack. But I can't do that to Blondie, and that really irks me. He's done nothing but make my life a misery since I met him, and it just gets worse every time I see him. I envy the rest of you; you all get paid to work for him. He's not paying me much more than about ten yen each month, and I know he'll come up with some way of getting me back if I quit- most likely including brainwashing me. I might have been able to handle the insane amount of work I do at the Café if Ryou wasn't there nagging me to work faster or docking my paycheck at every turn, but as it is, I know he'll never get out of my life. Even after this battle ends, he'll probably force me to continue working for him, even though I bet the rest of you will get to go back to your normal lives. I've decided the only way to get away from Ryou is to take my own life, and that's what I'm going to do._

_Goodbye, and Ryou, I hope you burn in hell._

_~Momomiya Ichigo_

Ryou looked up to see Keiichiro watching him. "As I'm sure you can tell, that was written before she fell in love with Kisshu," he said. "According to Moe and Miwa, they were coming up Ichigo's driveway when they noticed the house was completely locked up. Ichigo's parents weren't home, but they knew Ichigo was, and they got worried, because it was summer and she usually left the windows upstairs open. The two of them broke the front door down to get in, and luckily managed to stop Ichigo before she actually managed to stab herself. The second attempt she made to kill herself was after she realized she loved Kisshu, and thought he wasn't coming back- which was also the day she quit Café Mew Mew. Moe and Miwa also stopped that suicide attempt, and it was a good thing Kisshu came back a few days later, because Moe and Miwa had to move in with Ichigo temporarily."

"Where were her parents?" Ryou asked.

"On one of the vacations they took before they realized it was making Ichigo sad," Keiichiro said. "Which was good for you, because Mr. Momomiya nearly snuck out with his sword to come kill you. The only reason he didn't kill you that night is because Mrs. Momomiya noticed he wasn't in bed with her anymore, and went to stop him. I've since told her that if Mr. Momomiya were to kill you, I wouldn't tell the police a thing, but at the time she didn't know that."

"Why do you care so much?" Ryou asked. "She's not your girlfriend."

"I care because Ichigo's a good person, and because she's the first real friend Zakuro had who made an effort to remain friends," Keiichiro said. "I'm grateful to her because if it wasn't for her, Zakuro and I wouldn't be together, and I'd probably still be grieving over Rei. I owe Ichigo a lot for bringing me and Zakuro together, and that's why I'm telling you that you need to leave Ichigo alone. If you truly love her, then let her go, so she'll be happy. If you don't want her to be happy, I guess you never truly loved her."

"I can't let her go!" Ryou said.

"Well, too bad, 'cause we're not giving you a choice," a voice said from behind them. Ryou and Keiichiro looked over, and saw Moe, Miwa, Ichigo, and Kisshu standing there. Ichigo's face and voice were cold as she said, "You never loved me, Ryou. You treated me like dirt, and I will never forgive you for what you've put me through. But since it's obvious you're a delusional idiot who can't accept the fact I hate your guts, I'm going to make it clear by killing you." She looked at Keiichiro and said, "You don't have to watch, Keiichiro."

"I am going to watch, because I've had far more than enough of Ryou's prejudices and general evilness," Keiichiro said. "I can't consider Ryou my friend anymore, not after what he's done."

"Then I'd recommend backing up," Ichigo said, and transformed as Keiichiro went to join the others.

"Ichigo, why-" Ryou started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"I already told you why you're about to die, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention," she said. She took out her Strawberry Bell, and shouted, "Ribon…. Strawberry Surprise!" She put all her anger and frustration at Ryou into her attack, and he screamed as the attack incinerated him.

When the attack faded, there was nothing but a pile of ash left over. Moe, Miwa, and Kisshu started clapping, and Ichigo smirked, then gave an exaggerated bow. Kisshu chuckled and said, "Nice, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily. "Now we'll never hear another rant about how evil you are."

Keiichiro sighed, and the others looked at him. "I guess I stopped thinking of Ryou as a friend after I read that letter," he said softly. "And I know his parents would be ashamed of what he's done. I know it's better this way, so thanks, Ichigo."

"Sure," Ichigo said, a bit startled. "I think we're going home; do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Your parents won't mind?" Keiichiro asked.

"I told them we would invite you over," Ichigo said. "Mom's probably making extra."

"I'd be happy to accept, then," Keiichiro said.

"I can't teleport all of you, so Keiichiro, can you get there on your own?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," Keiichiro said. "I can drive Moe and Miwa home after dinner."

"Thanks," Moe said. "Let's go eat!"

The others smiled, and headed out.

**Another 'Ryou is evil' fic- but at least Keiichiro tried to convince him to stop being evil. Don't flame if you don't like it, please.**


End file.
